flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
DarkClan/Roleplay
This is for DarkClan member roleplay. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4 ---- Stella searched for toms.Silverstar 17:45, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Eclipse chuckled softly, understanding Blades frusterration. Blade, gazing at Stella, leaped up, glad to see her. "Stella...uh...hi..." He stammered, shuffling his paws nervously. Flamestar 22 17:54, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm...He'll be an easy heart to steal. Stella gave the tom a small smile, her pelt sleek as she purred softly. "Hi,"Silverstar 17:55, February 14, 2015 (UTC) "I'll let you two love-birds chat," Snarled Eclipse, waving his tail at Blade as he bounded away. Blade hissed, his tail lashing. He gazed at Stella nervously, looking up at her. "How's your ear?" Flamestar 22 17:57, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Stella gave the tom a small shrug. "It's getting better, I still haven't adapted to not hearing on that side." She murmured with a frown, shivering slightly from the cold, hoping he'd press against her.Silverstar 17:58, February 14, 2015 (UTC) "That's...Good..." Replied Blade, purring softly as his purr drifted into a chuckle. "Want to go hunting? Maybe?" Flamestar 22 17:59, February 14, 2015 (UTC) "Of course," Stella murmured in a soft tone, rising to her paws and stretching out. I'll be in the nursery before I know it! Then, Amber and Snaketooth can't boss me around!Silverstar 18:03, February 14, 2015 (UTC) "Okay. Let's go on FlameClan territory, perhaps?" He asked in a breif tone, his voice soft in a chuckle. Flamestar 22 18:04, February 14, 2015 (UTC) "Sure!" The creamy tabby pranced to the territory, her tail held high and waving as she walked.Silverstar 18:06, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Blade followed, his eyes gleaming as he spotted Birchtail alongside his mate. Flamestar 22 18:09, February 14, 2015 (UTC) "Shall we play with them?" Stella whispered in Blade's ear, smirking as she glared at the two FlameClan cats.Silverstar 18:11, February 14, 2015 (UTC) "Of course," Blade replied, smirking slightly as he unsheathed his claws. Flamestar 22 18:12, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Stella let her fur bristle as she unsheathed her claws, pressing herself against the ground as she began to stalk the couple.Silverstar 18:14, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw exited the spike den, his tail standing still, he ran straight for the border of flameclan, maybe help destroy them. He plowed straight into the two flameclan cats in raw fury. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 18:15, February 14, 2015 (UTC)) Rune lashed his tail, his fur spiked and on end. He sat on the edge of the border, half-bored. Eclipse straightend himself as he bounded back to camp, his tail high. Flamestar 22 18:16, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Stella growled at Rushclaw as she ran beside Blade. Great, Rushclaw's going to ruin my chance! She thought bitterly.Silverstar 18:22, February 14, 2015 (UTC) "Get out of here!" Blade snarled, swiping a paw at Rushclaw. He hissed at him, soon shooing him off. Flamestar 22 18:23, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Stella gave Blade a smile, nodding her approval as she slowed down so he could catch up. "Thank you."Silverstar 18:25, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Blade shifted towards her, grinning once again as the FlameClan cats hissed at them. ".....You're welcome...." Flamestar 22 18:27, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Stella stood by Blade's side, letting her fur spike as she snarled at Birchtail, barring her fangs.Silverstar 18:29, February 14, 2015 (UTC) "Where's your precious Clan?" Taunted Blade, his tail whisping back and forth. "Did they abandon you?" Flamestar 22 18:35, February 14, 2015 (UTC) "Or did you abandon them?" Stella leaped at Birchtail, her fur on end as she snarled, ready to sink her claws into his flesh.Silverstar 18:38, February 14, 2015 (UTC) "Get him!" Blade snarled, forcefully pushing off his paws directly towards him. He locked his claws around his neck, forcefully slashing them through his neck. Scowling in pain, Birchtail fell backwards, his breathing slowing. Flamestar 22 18:44, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Stella sunk her claws into Birchtail's back, her ears flat against her skull. "C'mon, be a challenge!" She spat, lips curling. The creamy tabby suddenly yowled in pain, Duskpaw biting her tail.Silverstar 18:46, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail snarled in frusteration as he pulled forward, regaining balance. Birchtail hissed in pain, throwing Stella off. "You want a challenge? You'll get a challenge!" Flamestar 22 18:48, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Stella shook blood from her face, barring her fangs and landing a blow on Duskpaw's face, causing him to squeal in pain and back away. She then turned to Birchtail, lashing out at his ears.Silverstar 18:50, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Blade grinned, bored that Birchtail was to easy of an target. "Pathetic!" Flamestar 22 22:23, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Stella snorted, brushing her tail tip against Blade's chin. "Shall we do something else? This cat is lame."Silverstar 00:15, February 15, 2015 (UTC)(( ((Lol.)) Blade purred, his mind completely lost in thought of love. Flamestar 22 00:26, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Stella gently pressed her body against his. "What do you want to do?"Silverstar 00:29, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Blade held his head high, gazing at her slightly. "Kill these pathetic cats," He groaned. "I want to see the end of FlameClan. Better yet, I have a plan. I'll join them. I'll go undercover. I'll destroy them!" Flamestar 22 00:31, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "No! Stay here, with me..." Stella had been trying so hard to win the tom over so she could have kits, and if he left, her plan would fail.Silverstar 00:34, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "Or...You..." Blade insisted, trying to hide the pain of his wounds. He gazed at her, his ears flat. Did Stella like him? Did Blade notice? Flamestar 22 00:39, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Slowly growing frustrated, Stella licked his chin. "I wanna be here, with you, and have your kits...."Silverstar 00:42, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "Wh-" Getting cut off, Blade widenend his eyes. "What, really? With....me?" Flamestar 22 00:44, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Stella let out a soft purr, brushing her pelt against his. "Yes, of course you. They'd be strong and handsome, just like their father..."Silverstar 00:47, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay